To provide alcoholism counseling, education and prevention and rehabilitation for residents of the Wind River Indian Reservation. Continue to deal with related family problems of alcoholics and provide a comprehensive education and prevention program for the youth. Goals of the current program are to achieve thru individual and group counseling, family counseling, education and referral services. The services of the counselors will be supplemented by volunteers, creation of a drop-in center and the services of existing rehabilitation and treatment centers. Beyond the objectives and goals of the current program, no new methods in research have been developed.